


even if we’re on the same boat, we are on a different ocean

by fontibus, takoyuta



Series: high quality 100% pure angst modern literature [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A!Jeno, Angst and Tragedy, B!Jaemin, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Drinking, Gen, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lies, M/M, Memory Loss, Milk, Multi, O!Renjun, Other, Partner Betrayal, Plot Twists, Sad Lee Jeno, Sad Na Jaemin, a/b/o dynamics, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fontibus/pseuds/fontibus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoyuta/pseuds/takoyuta
Summary: my head won't let me go, like if i died, you'd never knoworrenjun crumbles. jaemin and jeno pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: high quality 100% pure angst modern literature [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984987
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	even if we’re on the same boat, we are on a different ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fontibus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fontibus/gifts), [takoyuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoyuta/gifts).



> man this shit is sad... we cried while writing this. we hope you enjoyed! sorry if it's not that good, it's our first time writing a story :/// but enjoy!

"i'm sorry," jeno cried, "i can't donate my blood."

jaemin sighed. "i can't either."

renjun stepped up. gold rays began to shine around his figure. "but i can."

jaemin gasped, clutching his heart. "but renjun!! you dont have any blood!!" he cried. his eyes glistened with tears as he thought of renjun's hollow husk of a body.

"you're right. i already donated it all," renjun replied.

jeno grabbed a needle and stabbed it into his shoe. "I'LL GIVE IT ALL I'VE GOT!"

"BUT JENO!" jaemin cried. "THE GOAT IS TYPE AB! YOU AREN'T COMPATIBLE!"

jeno started to sob, and continued to stab the needle into his shoe. "NONE OF US ARE. WE JUST WANT TO BE."

renjun placed a deflated arm on jeno's hand that held the needle. the arm began to wheeze. "it's okay. the goat will be fine. i have the remnants of blood inside of me in the form of powder."

jaemin and jeno looked at each other in worry, but when they looked back at renjun, his body had already flown away into the wind in the form of tiny dust particles that jaemin tasted on his tongue. it tasted sweet.

jaemin broke down into tears. "he's turned into milo."

jeno grabbed the goat ominously. "so now it's time to make some milk."

"but jeno!" jaemin cried. "it needs blood!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THIS DARN GOAT ANYWAY. IT KILLED ALL OF OUR FATHERS." He raised it above his head, but the weight of the goat was too great for his tiny, spindly, arms. they snapped right off, and the goat landed on the now armless jeno with a very delicate 'maa.'

jaemin sobbed even harder. "JENO! STOP THIS OR YOU'LL TURN INTO OVALTINE! IT WILL KILL YOU THE SAME WAY IT KILLED OUR FATHERS."

jeno lay there, arms now gone, sanity now broken. "maybe that's what i want," he said quietly. "maybe i just want to join renjun in the powder life. i don't even remember my father anyway. who are you again?"

"jeno," jaemin whispered. "oh no, it's started."

"be brave for me, jaemin," jeno whispered, his lower half starting to turn into brown dust, "promise me you'll never drink nesquick chocolate milk powder."

"jeno...i have a secret," jaemin said. "i'm sorry it will be the last thing you hear, but...i am nesquick chocolate milk powder." jaemin lifted up a finger, its tip crumbling into a brown, powdery substance, clumped together by his tears.

jeno paused his powderfying process. "what the fuck," he said. the goat bleated and the soundwave was so powerful that jaemin instantly turned into a fine grain, even finer than sand. then, jeno was left alone on the ground, half ovaltine, half broken man.

**Author's Note:**

> we both write seriously i promise


End file.
